In These Dark Times
by brithewriter
Summary: Clark Astor, pureblood royalty, Slytherin, wealthy, a family that follows the Dark Lord in a world where he is king. She has everything she could ever want right? Wrong.
1. Chapter 1

The summer before my seventh year at Hogwarts had been quite the doozy. The 'Dark Lord' Voldemort had decided that he could wait no longer and decided to sneak into Hogwarts to wreak havoc and finally get Harry Potter. Though it only ended in Dumbledore being out of the picture, meaning no longer breathing. Dead, as in the only way to communicate with him further would be through his portraits. That kind of dead. His hostile take over lead to the Ministry falling under his control, as well as Hogwarts. This sent his enemies, most wizards with a pulse, including Potter, the Order of the Phoenix, and mudbloods into hiding for what seems to be the foreseeable future.

So as the next school year drew ever closer, Hogwarts was reopened to all who would still come, and also received a slight makeover. Professor Snape was named the new Headmaster, along with the replacement of any teachers that were found to be threatening or unwilling to abide by the new standards of the 'Dark Lord'. To no surprise, one of my favorite classes Defense Against the Dark Arts, along with Muggle Studies, figures, were abolished.

Another shocker, with his takeover of the Ministry, Voldemort killed the Minister of Magic, and decided to give himself the title after all the righteous work he had been doing for so long. From that he has gone on to make his own high-class magical society, where purebloods and his Deatheater minions are revered, and anyone else is looked down upon. Merlin forbid that someone be muggle born. Voldemort has pretty much turned it into a royal society, he holds Galas, and parties, I'm fairly sure he gets his jollies from being able to turn away those who are 'impure' at the door.

Now where in this high society do I fit? Good question. Well, my father is Sebastian Astor, yes, related to the very rich Astors, who are actually of magical blood, but he is part of the English Parliament. He is also one of Voldemorts few right hand wizards, big surprise there since they only happen to be related. Which means we have money coming out our ears from both rights. A fact that my older sister certainly takes advantage of almost always. Not only because she is the first born daughter, but because of the lavish world we now live in.

It is finally my sister and I last week at Hogwarts, forever. Last year should have been Charlotte's last, but truth be told she is rather dull and was held back. Which has forced me to spend yet another year with her. It is also our little brother Angus' fifth year here, and he couldn't have been more excited with the change, since now he really can walk around like he owns the place. Being Slytherin now to our people meant we are treated as Gryffindor's were, prized. But truthfully, even with all of the privileges, I would much rather have things the way they were, there was competition, now constant harping about how filthy muggles are.

Luckily, Charlotte and I only have one week remaining at school before we graduate. I can not even begin to express how happy I am with that. I've already applied for a job as a journalist for the magazine Witches Weekly, and prospects look real good. Then I shall be able to move out and away from all of the pureblood society, as far as I possibly can with out my parents constant need to have me be exactly like my sister. She is also very content with her situation, another thing Voldemort began to do is arrange marriages between the children of his Deatheaters, when they finally leave Hogwarts. Seeing as she was supposed to leave last year she was betrothed to Marcus Flint. Being our uncle, more like great uncle Voldemort made sure to pair her with who he thought would be the most worthy of her. This year is my year, but Merlin knows that I will make him pay if he tries to marry me off any time soon. I will follow his beliefs and attend his parties, but he will not decide something like that for me.

But I really can't deal with that at the moment, I have exams all of this week and really need to finish reading this book for my Astronomy exam tonight, stupid crack pot class.

* * *

><p>AN: Sup, I'm posting this here finally. This is a prologue for a dark-ish Draco/Oc fic. review please and thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

"Oi! Mackie wake up! The Astronomy final is in almost twenty minutes, you slept through the alarm again."

A shrill voice shook through my dreams, and waking me from my valued slumber. Thud! Pillow landed on the bed right beside my head, if she had really been aiming for it then she is a quite poor shot. Hopefully she is better with a wand because she is going to need it.

"Pansy, I swear if you shriek one more time, I will be forced to hex you all the way to St. Mungos." I growled, in the darkly lit room, and picked the pillow up flinging it at the back of her head. Hitting her square.

"Ouch, fine go ahead, miss the final, see how your family likes it." She almost threatened, straightening out her short black bob of a haircut.

Like fixing it would make enough of a difference. She looks like a female troll on a good day. But like it or not she's been my roommate and family friend since forever. She is the closest thing I have to a real friend which is saying a lot, I don't so much have friends as followers. Like an unwanted posse following me around.

"I hardly think missing one final in seven years will make much of a difference. Now leave me be I need sleep." I told her promptly slamming my face back into the comfy pillow.

Not more than five seconds later, I could feel something systematically poking the bottom of my foot in an irritating makeshift version of Chinese Water Torture. Boy, this girl really does know how to get on my nerves.

"Fine, if it will make you stop, I'm getting up." I mumbled into the pillow, still not actually moving.

"I don't believe you." Pansy replied, flipping the covers completely off the bed, and then crossed her arms to wait.

"Merlin!"

Reluctantly, I sat up and rubbed my eyes trying to get the tired out. I took in the view of our hardly lit dorm we'd shared for the last seven years, at least here was comfortable. I could see that Pansy had already set out my uniform on top of the chest at the end of my bed.

"I'm fairly certain that I can do things on my own you know." I said.

She really needs to stop touching my things is why. All much as she may like being little miss maid. Pansy only shook her head and leaned against a bed post to wait. It was time to get dressed and obviously I wasn't going to be allowed to take any sort of time. Quickly, I shed my warm pajamas and threw on the top and matching skirt of the uniform. I decided it was easier to just put my hair into a messy bun rather than trying to brush through the gold mess. I shrugged on the accompanying robe that was hanging from my bedpost.

Pansy nodded in agreement that I was sufficient enough to go to class then turned to walk out the door and down to the common room. I grabbed my wand from the bedside table, and then rushed down the stairs to meet her. When I got there she looked at me expectantly while tapping on her book bag. It clicked.

"Oh! My bag, I'll be right back!" I turned to run back up the stairs but was stopped.

"I've got it, let's go." Pansy said.

She swung me around to face her, and handed me my old bag. I slung the strap over my shoulder, as we turned to leave the Common Room. We sprinted down the corridors, I passed her, finally approaching the spiral staircase that led up to the Astronomy tower. Taking a breath I looked behind me to see Pansy puffing toward the steps like a portly bison. That might be a bit harsh, but she does look awkward at a run.

"Come on," she breathed, as she jogged past, "Can't be late."

"Yeah, whatever." I answered.

I shuffled up the endless stairs sleepily, following close behind Pansy. Soon enough we reached the landing. She pushed open the door to the roof of the tower. There were groups of students waiting around low tables. The teacher stood at the end of the balcony looking out at the sky with her back to the students. In the bright starlight we crept to our usual spot where Millicent was waiting.

"Thank you for bringing her Miss Parkinson, it seems you've finally decided to grace us with your presence Miss Astor." A sharp voice spoke.

Apparently, we were late and Professor Sinestra has eyes in the back of her head. Shoot I thought we'd made it.

"No thanks to Mac." Pansy said out of breath, glaring at me as set down her bag and slumped into her seat.

"I have no doubt that it was Clark who is at fault for the tardiness." Sinestra snapped.

"Now, I believe we can begin. Everyone get out your quills, I shall pass out the star sheets to each group. I want accurate representations of tonights sky according to the assigned quadrants, along with predictions for the prominent signs." This time speaking to the whole class loudly.

There was a group groan as the class settled down in their seats, pulling out quills. Sinestra strode around the tables passing out large sections of parchment to each of the small groups. She's actually letting us take our exams in groups. What a joke! Maybe she's finally given up and admitted that she really does teach a useless class.

"You have until three am." Sinestra finished and walked out the door of the tower. It figures that she'd leave us out here to stare aimlessly at the stars whilst she goes to take a nap.

"You realize its pointless to take this test right?" A male voice shouted after her, from the opposite side of the student filled balcony.

I stood up to defend her, why? I don't know.

"Shove it, Malfoy. We all know that this class is bogus, though we are decent enough not to say it." I shouted back.

"Who asked you, Astor?" he spat standing up as well now.

"Ye just did. Now sit down like a good little boy and take the test."

The door creaked open again, "Yes, indeed why don't the both of you take your seats?" Sinestra added, in a telling more than suggesting.

This time she actually left letting the class figure it's self out, because she was tired of the fussing. Stupid jerk, I swear if he's going to do something like that again before we graduate I may kill him. Who am I kidding? He's never going to stop. I can only hope that his job will send him off to Romania like that older Weasley kid did. That could solve everything.

"Mac, hey Mac do you remember which constellation that one is?" Millicent asked pointing at a group of stars in the sky.

"Really, Millicent? It's Cassiopeia." I answered glaring at her, that was an easy one.

"I…I knew that of course," she said trying to cover herself, "I was just making sure that you were being a part of the group." But filled in on the parchment that it was Cassiopeia.

"Sure you were."

"Quit it Princess. The quicker we fill this out the sooner we get to go back to sleep." Pansy snapped, and hushing the bickering.

"Alright, alright, don't have a fit. Now give it here." I told her.

Millicent shifted the test around to face me. I took fifteen minutes to fill out the rest of the stars and constellations in our quadrant, that the dunces had overlooked. Pansy took a turn and figured out horoscope predictions based on the few constellations we were given.

"So how are you so sure that they are all correct?" Millicent questioned, her nose scrunched up as she looked over the ink covered parchment.

"This is literally the easiest class ever. All you have to do is look up." I told her.

Both she and Pansy looked up not sure what to look at.

Shaking my head, I pointed upwards, "The stars, Idiots."

"Duh, I knew that." Pansy said unfazed, as she searched the balcony looking over groups of students. Her eyes finally came to rest on a blonde head across the way, and sighed.

"He's not going to look at you." Millicent said, distracting Pansy from her target.

"Come on let's leave." I stated, gathering the large parchment and ushered the both of them toward the door before they could start anything.

We passed through the door, then turned into Professor Sinestra's office to give her the exam which she reluctantly accepted for grading. We were finally free and clear of classmates and the teacher. Once we reached the bottom of the staircase, Pansy decided it was yet again time to argue with Moody Millie over her relationship with Malfoy.

"Millicent! That is completely unfair, we've been on and off all throughout Hogwarts. He's looked at me more than he has any other girl." Pansy exclaimed.

We walked hurriedly through the drafty stone hallways of the castle, back to our own Common Room. Millicent scoffed at Pansy's statement, and brushed the thick curls out of her face.

"That's a laugh. It's more off than it's ever been on. Probably because you are always hanging off of him." She went about imitating what Pansy looked like whenever she was by Malfoy; using me to grab onto while feigning a hopeless romantic.

Oi, a hopeless romantic I am not. I shoved Millie off, they needed to quit it.

"In fairness, Pansy it is no secret that you are desperately in love with him in the most annoying fashion. But Millie, I am going to go ahead and say it, you are jealous mostly because he's actually given her the time of day before." I told them, meaning it literally.

"She is right." Pansy laughed, separating herself from starting a catfight.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I remember," Millicent agreed, when we looked at her accusingly, "But seriously who wouldn't want him?"

"Me," I rose my hand slightly.

"We know you can't stand him, but you can't deny that he is so hot." Pansy giggled, bringing her hand to her forehead to check the temperature.

"Fine, I'll admit that he has some handsome qualities. Though they are all mighty overshadowed by the fact that he is a spoiled, user, ass. DEMENTOR." I almost shouted the password to the common room as we came to the statue.

"Oh, his ass it's so cute." Millicent cooed.

Ugh, what is it with these girls and fawning over him for the last seven years. You'd think they might realize he only uses them until he gets what he wants then moves on. They don't actually mean anything to him other than a good shag, and Pansy has put up with all of it the poor thing. Only one of them will actually end up marrying him, unless he is somehow allowed to have a harem of wives like he has girls her. He must think he is a king or something.

"Well you do know," Pansy began as we crossed the room toward the girls dorm, " We are a going to find out who are betrothed will be soon after school ends. Even you Mackie."

Oh, how I hate the talk of marriage. It's like she could read my mind and just needed to bring up the topic.

"Yes, I mean Charlotte has already been engaged for close to a year now. It can't be that bad." Millicent agreed.

"Well, my dearest sister has barely even seen Mr. Flint, her 'betrothed' since they were promised to each other. Though seeings as she is rather devoid of intelligence I doubt she would mind being just a housewife. So we are not in the same boat. Besides, I haven't spent the majority of my life here to be set aside as a just a wife. I want to make something of myself."


	3. Chapter 3

CH2

Merlin, those two could blabber on forever. Pansy and Millicent kept talking well in to the earlier hours of the morning, their topic ranging from the cutest boys to how they would want to have their weddings planned out. You'd think they might realize we still have a lot to do this week. Sleep must not be much of a priority.

We finally arrive at the dorm around half past one in the morning. Not bothering with changing back into pajamas because of exhaustion I collapsed onto my bed and curled up under the covers. For a good while I listened silently as Millicent and Pansy gossiped about anything and everything, including me as they must have believed me to be asleep. The gossip about relationships was irritating at best and I couldn't help but cover my head with a pillow to drown it out.

However, the subject leads me to start thinking of my only real romantic relationship here at Hogwarts. How if anyone had known. I mean I could have had a lot more real boyfriends, believe me they've all asked, but this one was special. We met because of a rousing Quidditch game where even though he caught the snitch, I had thrown the quaffle in just before leaving my team leading in points, and winning, we had a row in the locker rooms after everyone had left, which lead to us discovering each other in more ways than one.

Maybe we got on so well because of Quidditch, but maybe it was because of the forbidden factor. If anyone on either side had found out that he and I were together we would both have been majorly screwed… and not the good kind. Anyways, I'd like to believe we were in love and in a perfect world there would be no Voldemort or my parents keeping us apart.

None of it matters anymore though. He's long gone since the Dark Lord began his evil reign of darkness, ghouls, and goose bumps. He's probably being guarded by The Order of Some Sort of Magic Bird, in a heavily fortified castle or something. Even with the amount of Deatheaters searching for him, he is still probably safer now than he ever was when we were together. But now almost anywhere is better than Hogwarts or the Ministry now. Damn, that Potter is quite a lucky bastard.

I did end up falling asleep, even if it did take awhile. As I finally woke to the sounds of three alarm clocks ringing simultaneously, the focus of last nights thoughts were thankfully tucked back into its safe box in my mind this time with caution tape surrounding it. Now I was consumed by the impending doom of the Potions NEWT later in the day. It's my most sketchy subject not only because of difficulty. The recent changes in professor have messed with plenty of other students as well.

Snape was now the headmaster, Slughorn has disappear along with most of Potter's supporters. Leaving an empty post to be filled by someone entirely new, as if Potions is now the same cursed class as Defense against the Dark Arts was for professors. We've now been saddled with a most Umbridge-like lady, with all of Snape and Slughorns worst qualities to boot.

Lazily stretching, I sat up in bed to realize that I was still in my school uniform from the day before. But continuing in the laziness I decided that when I finally could muster the energy I would just use a refreshing charm quick and simple. There was a ruffling of sheets from the bed farthest away. The disturbance was enough to cause everyone to stir. In a matter of minutes both Pansy and Millicent had become conscious of the fact that it was morning and began to stretch and yawn drawing out actually waking up as long as possible.

The stress of our next NEWT exam, had exhausted us all enough that it was now being used as our excuse not to get out of bed in the mornings. Luckily for this last week there is only one test a day giving the students sufficient time to prepare, so that if they fail they would be at fault for procrastination.

"Oh, I'm so hungry right now." Pansy exclaimed loudly as she stretched pulling herself out of her bed.

"Such a big surprise." I mumbled under my breath, though if she had heard I don't think I could really care if I insulted her as she must be used to it by now.

Millicent had gotten up as well, plodding over to the bathroom as we began bickering. The dorm rule about the bathroom was first come first serve, and Millie was often first. Unfortunately, she takes what seems like year long showers, we'd be lucky for a turn before the last train home, then again I'm not one for patience. The door locked echoing through the dorm catching our attention as she turned the tap.

"Not again! There goes any chance of getting a wash this morning." Pansy whined at the door, and started changing into her uniform.

"A refreshing charm, would be a refreshing idea." I suggested as I pointed my wand and used it on myself.

"Ugh, fine it'll give me more time to my make up before breakfast." She sighed as she turned to the dorm's full length mirror.

Right, you'll need it." I said joining her. I only needed real light make up, and put my long blonde hair into a loose plait for ease.

"Well, I'll be down at breakfast." I said yawning and slung my bag over my shoulder. Not ready to face the stress of the day I stepped through the door.

"I'll be down in a minute" Pansy called out as the door shut behind me.

I made my way up the corridors to the Great Hall, passing students brimming with excitement for the quickly approaching summer holidays. They were younger and had easy finals if any. I on the other hand was looking forward to Potions as much as Anne Boylen must have been looking forward to the executioners' axe. Big deal, Henry she was only a witch.

This all must have shown on my face, when I sat down in my usual spot on the Slytherin table.

"Clark, what has you in a mood this morning, sad about being single?" a peppy voice asked tauntingly from in front of me.

"No Char, other than the fact that apparently I am the only one who is actually wants to make a good grade in this class so I can go on to my myself a living." I said rather testily, and forcefully pouring myself some pumpkin juice.

"I don't get why you are so keen on having a career, Mother won't approve, especially when she's already tried several times to set you up with several good matches." Charlotte said rolling her eyes with an air or importance.

"Mum has never approved of anything I've done. Besides you are getting married soon, and Angus would keep the Astor name alive. So I don't think my being wed to someone I detest, would be a bit excessive for the family any way." I said, taking a sip.

"You should be honored if the Dark Lord ever choose some poor sucker to put up with you for the rest of his life." Another deeper voice added.

It was Malfoy, taking the seat beside my sister. Followed unsurprisingly by Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-douche, who were nodding in agreement to what he said. Waddling they sat on the other side of Charlotte, immediately digging into the food before them. I glared at Malfoy and his self-righteous smirk. All of the sudden he bent down to clutch his shin with an unexpected yelp of pain.

"Damn it, what in hell was that for?" he glowered.

I smirk back, "My foot may have slipped."

"But regardless of what an 'honor' that would be. I would much rather choose for myself when I'm ready, than to have my jolly old Uncle decide to shack me with some one as miserable as yourself for the rest of my life." I said mimicking gagging for theatrical effect to get the point across.

"I think being married to someone such as Draco would be delightful." Pansy interrupted, sitting beside me.

She began smiling and batting her eyes at him, she had probably heard the fuss as she walked to the table. Malfoy only glared back at me.

"Go ahead and take him for all I care." I scoffed, taking a bite of some scrambled eggs.

"Good then, you are free for the taking. I should tell my father at once." Goyle said excitedly.

This made me actually gag, the thought of him ew. Everyone chuckled as I coughed up my bite of eggs.

"Ha, no. Sorry but I'm not free for anyone's taking. Especially yours." I told Goyle pointing my wand at him.

"So then how do you plan on making a living, tell your parents and they will surely have you out on the streets before you can say 'spinster'." Malfoy laughed.

"That's none of your business; Mr. was Accepted to the Cushiest Job at the Ministry, only because of who his father is." I countered angrily.

There is no way I am turning into a spinster as he put it. It was a well known fact that Malfoy had indeed gained a job in the Ministry. Not that is was exactly hard now with who was now in power. But he is soon to be the new Minister's Advisor to Public Relations. A fact that he has enjoyed boasting about since he found out a month ago.

"Well it's much better than being poor…and alone." Charlotte oozed cruelly, as she flaunted the engagement ring on her finger.

"It's all fine and dandy that all of you plan to live off of your parents money for the rest of your lives, but with your greedy tastes and this royal court the money will run out." I told them coldly.

"Fat…cough…chance…cough" Crabbe choked out inconspicuously. Goyle clapped him on the shoulder thinking he was really coughing.

"Really, Mac I don't understand your opposition," I turned my head to look at her, " Ok maybe I can, but it would really be just like the middle ages. I know you like the idea of that." Pansy said hopefully.

Oh, curse my ability to leave my property about in the dorm room that gives things away about me. What she is referring to is probably the series of Tudor's books that I've been reading since fifth year, when I've finished homework of course. Well that and the fact that I've always wanted to be a princess.

"Oi, enough with your lady squabbles. Has every one finished the Potion's essay?" Blaise Zambini cut in.

There was a collective groan from those surrounding us. As much of a burden that final exams already are, the new Potions professor Macnair decided that the seventh year students must also write a 15 inch essay on what we thought was the most useful potion in general, and the horrible add on of why we thought that.

I'd picked Felix Felicis because I am an idiot. I had thought it was a good idea at first remembering what happened to Weasley in Quidditch. But as it turns out there wasn't to much to write about, so I ended up writing out scenarios however bogus where if a wizard had it handy it would be important.

"I would hope that you all have," a shrill voice said from behind me. Well all turned to see that it was Professor Macnair, " Because my NEWT is just after lunch. And I will know if you decided to procrastinate." She then turned her back, and continued on to the teachers table at the end of the Great Hall with her nose in the air.

"I can't believe we finished that potion with out it exploding." Crabbe said as he sat down on a sofa with Goyle who shook his head.

"Believe me, none of us can either." Zambini agreed.

No one laughed as they usually would. Everyone there was looking rather shaken from the Potions final, though the initial shakiness and hand wringing had stopped. Pansy looked as though she'd been holding her breath for the last five minutes. In her defense the potion had been a complete surprise for us all, Vertiserum, possibly the most stressful and precise concoction we've ever had to brew. At least the day after tomorrow was graduation and in turn the last day.

I sat by myself in an armchair nearest to the fireplace far from the others, looking through the Prophet's housing ads. The only thing I still needed was a place to live to live. Once I told dear old mummy and daddy of my new direction in life, they would surely kick me out, and it would be great to have a place to stay. When I had decided on what I wanted to do, I'd begun saving money. Now after allowance which was generous, and minor theft from Charlotte, I have enough for about a year in a decent flat.

The section had listings strewn about the page, some with pictures of the property or lack there of. Along with several good sized pictures of witches and wizards, trying to give the impression of being trustworthy real estate agents. I had already highlighted several nice apartments that were in my range. All I needed now was to send inquiry's to the seller's, although discreetly. Everyone knew what I was planning, but none of them believed that I would go through with it. So no one needed to see me do it. The plans secrecy may not hold up as someone's shadow appeared on the paper.

"Why would a girl like you be reading the Prophets Real Estate ads?"

I looked up to see Malfoy standing in front of me with arms crossed.

"Are you here to taunt me or do you actually want to know?"

"Both," he answered.

I shrugged and looked back at the paper.

"Alright, I want to know." He gave in.

I sighed looking up at him, "I don't know why I'm telling you this, but I am trying to find a place so that I can move out . Because I don't wish to be forced into being a Death Eater."

"Is that so?"

"Indeed." I answered looking back at the paper.

Not a moment later he sat in the chair beside mine. The color in my cheeks rose as I could feel his eyes watching me. He studied my face clearly unable to comprehend why someone would give up a life of such privilege to have to fend for themselves. Sighing he sat back in his armchair, I continued staring a hole into the Prophet not daring to look at him.

"I can't believe you are actually doing this, but your loss I suppose." He said coldly.

"Oh, you suppose do you? Believe me I've heard it all before. No more being waited on, no inheritance, no limitless access to monies. At least I'll be living for myself and not have to put up with this charade any longer. And don't tell anyone!" I said, pointing to the others threateningly.

"I know I won't be sad to see you go." He said coldly, then stood to walk over to Blaise.

That one stung a little. No we weren't on the greatest of terms, or even really friends, but we practically grew up together. Though I think we mostly bonded because of a similar misfortune with names, but there was Quidditch too. None of it mattered upon arriving at Hogwarts we were separated even though we were in the same house. We had dissimilar friends, boys and girls didn't mix. And upon growing up we both gained a mass of popularity for basically the same thing, being the hot Quidditch player in Slytherin. Getting that popularity came at a cost, rumors were spread, punches and hexes thrown, and plenty of harsh words spat. We especially haven't spoken much since the beginning of 6th year when he heard that I had been with Nott. Good thing he hadn't known it was really Potter or he might have killed me.

I sighed and pulled out several bits of parchment, and a quill to begin writing my inquiries about housing. I decided it would be best to just finish, send these, and go to bed without a word to anyone, because I might end up jinxing them in this mood.


End file.
